A Bunny's Journey
by zaneyzene
Summary: When Yarne traveled back in time to stop the Fell Dragon's awakening. What happened during the time he couldn't find his mother and he joined the Stonewall Knights? Hilarity is going to ensue when he joins the Stonewall Knights. What happens next? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Talking to Strangers is encouraged!

Yarne had traveled back in time to prevent a dark future from occurring: a future in which the fell dragon Grima is awakened. To prevent such a horrible fate from befalling upon the citizens of Ylissle, and the rest of the world, he traveled back in time to about a year before Ylissle had gone to war with Plegia. He searched for his mother Panne, but could not find her. Afraid that he was the last Taguel, he panicked. He believed that he was going to die, and forever be known as "That idiot that let his race die out" Because of this, well… I'll let you find out for yourself…

Yarne was walking throughout the forest; he was just a regular 17 year old guy, well if you consider a guy that can turn into a giant rabbit normal that is. He took gentle, timid steps. He didn't want to wake up a bear and get himself killed after all. He accidentally stepped on a twig, and it made a loud snap.

"GAH!" Yarne panicked, he thought something was chasing him. He began running as fast as he could, believing that something was chasing him. After a while of running at his top speed, Yarne slowed down and looked around. "I guess I" he took a breath "lost them." He didn't realize that nothing had even paid any attention to him.

He looked around; nothing seemed to be following him. He found some berries. He was very hungry, but he wasn't entirely sure if they were poisonous or not. On one hand, they didn't appear to be deadly. But on the other hand, why take the chance? But then again, he was pretty hungry…

"What are you doing with those?" A young blonde girl seemed to come out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Yarne was startled; he dropped the berries and jumped behind a tree to run away from the little girl.

"Mister, I'm sorry for startling you" The little girl's head tilted and her blue eyes seemed to say that she was genuinely sorry. Yarne calmed down.

"Umm, it was nothing really; I just wasn't expecting to see a little girl out here" After Yarne had recomposed himself he began talking to the little girl.

"You know those berries are very poisonous right?" The little girl said matter-of-factly. Yarne felt like an idiot, as he just about killed himself, as well as the rest of the Taguel. As the last remaining Taguel race he felt like he had a huge burden on his shoulders to survive. However, he was a bit embarrassed to admit to a little girl she just saved him from a stupid mistake.

"Of course I did, I was just thinking of maybe using them to get rid of some mice in my home" Yarne lied.

"Oh? You don't really look like an apothecary… How long have you studied?" The little girl was curious.

"_This little girl is too smart, what am I going to do?" _ "I'm, uh, just an apprentice. My master wanted me to get some of these berries to practice." "_Yeah! I totally nailed that; she'll believe me for sure."_ However the little girl was not impressed.

"Shouldn't you be spending more time learning how to use plants for medical purposes? What's your master's name?"

"_Man this little girl is persistent" "_His name is Ongaku" Yarne used the name of his childhood friend.

"I see, and what can you use an Aspen Tree for?" The little girl pressed.

"Umm… you can use the bark to… prevent aging?" Yarne had no idea.

"Well, either you're a very bad liar, or a very bad apothecary apprentice. You were about to eat that berry. Don't you know that if you don't recognize it, you shouldn't eat it? That's the most basic rule" The little girl had seen through Yarne's lies. "You must be hungry, follow me" The girl had walked north.

"Wait! What's your name?" Yarne figured that he would be fine following this little girl. If she was going to provide him food, that was fine with him.

"My name is Merak"

"Mer-ick?" Yarne repeated

"Uh-huh! I think it's a good name. I've always wondered what it means though" (Author's note: Merak is a female Turkish name that means "Curious One")

"Oh, where are you taking me?" Yarne asked after they had walked for a little while. "And why did you talk to me? Shouldn't you not talk to strangers?"

"Well, I'm taking you to my house to meet my older sister, she takes care of me. I talked to you because you were going to eat that berry and I didn't want you to get sick, I accidently ate one, one time. And I was super sick. Good thing my sister is super smart. She likes to study lots of things. Oh, and if you never talk to strangers, how are you going to make new friends." Merak had a lot to say.

"I really like you, you look like you have bunny ears" Merak was referring to what looked like rabbit ears in Yarne's hair. "And why are you so hairy?"

"Well… have you ever heard of the Taguel?" Yarne asked. Instantly Merak shook her head.

"No, never, what's a Taguel?"

"Well, a Taguel is like a human that can transform into a rabbit" Yarne explained.

"That sounds so cool, how come I've never heard of them before?" Merak tilted her head to the side.

"Well that's probably because I'm the only one left" Yarne lamented.

"Oh, did you lose your family? Oh, maybe I shouldn't ask that? I know I get sad if somebody asks me about my mother" Merak sympathized

"No, it's okay. I did lose my family, my mother died fighting in a war. But that was a while ago."

"You lost your mother because she fought in a war too? Wow! Maybe your mother and my mother fought together! I bet they were good friends. That's why we're friends because our mothers were good friends huh?" Merak liked the thought that both of their parents fought together. Yarne, however, knew that this was not true. After all, his mother hadn't even met, let alone married, his father yet. He technically wasn't born yet… but ah, those are details to be discussed later.

"Maybe they did, I guess that would explain why we're friends" Yarne still felt like this girl was a total stranger to him. But she was already bringing him to her home. Maybe they're already good friends.

They continued walking until they came across a cottage in the forest. Instantly, Merak ran inside and called out.

"Fatima, I'm home! I brought a guest, I hope you don't mind" Merak ran to Yarne. "You might like Fatima, she's nice, but she's so focused on her work sometimes."

"Well, I wonder what kind of work she does…" Yarne wondered aloud. Suddenly there was an explosion. Yarne instantly panicked and hid behind a tree.

"Fatima! Not again!" Merak instantly ran for a bucket of water she had prepared earlier, knowing her sister, she knew she would need it later. She grabbed the water and ran inside. She tossed the water to the set of chemicals Fatima was working with, putting out the fire (Do not put out a chemical fire with water, this is just a story, use baking soda instead.)

Fatima was a strawberry blond girl of about 18 years. She had green eyes that looked almost like emerald. She began to cry.

"Why can't I ever do this experiment correctly?" She fell to the ground.

"It's okay Fatima, you can try again. You'll figure it out. I promise. Maybe you're using a fire spell that's too powerful. You should try it again." Merak tried to make her sister happy again.

"Maybe you're right." Fatima dried her tears. "Thanks Merak, you're so smart, you'll be a great scientist."

"You're a good scientist too; remember you have to be as good as_** her**_." Merak hugged her older sister. Yarne had walked in, after he was certain it was safe.

"Oh and who might you be?" Fatima stood up and tried to wipe the ashes off her dress.

To be continued

Side note: Thanks for reading this fan fiction. More will come soon. And if you happen to be a "Bowser the Lonely King" fan, just know that I'm going to finish that eventually. I just had writers block so I figured I would write another story. Yes this will feature some OCs just because I don't want to include the other characters… yet.

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	2. That Witch!

"Fatima, this is the stray cat that I named Sebastian, isn't he so cute?" Merak smiled and picked up the orange cat.

"Well, that answers one question, but I was referring to this gentleman right here" Fatima pointed at Yarne.

"Oh, this is ummm… I forgot to ask his name… I found him in the forest he's a Taguel." Merak realized she never actually learned Yarne's name.

"I'm Yarne" Yarne quickly introduced himself to Fatima.

"Oh like yarn?" Merak asked

"No, nothing like yarn…" Yarne quickly said.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Fatima held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Yarne took a step back.

"It's a hand shake" Fatima was confused that Yarne didn't understand the gesture.

"I'm from a faraway place; usually handshakes are kind of really close friend things…" Yarne explained, after all it was true: In the future you didn't have time to shake hands with people; you only did it with your close friends after you've been victorious.

"Oh? And where are you from?" Fatima's curiosity was struck.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Yarne mumbled

"Why does it matter Fatima, shouldn't we welcome our guest?" Merak danced around the two.

"Correction, he's your guest" Fatima corrected.

"Wait, did you guys take me hostage?" Yarne started to panic his breathing became shallow as he started breathing faster and faster.

"No silly, calm down. You act like a bunny." Merak's comment wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Well in any case, welcome to our home. We rarely have any visitors. I suppose I will go cook dinner." Fatima started walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I'll make dinner!" Merak volunteered.

"Are you trying to say my cooking is terrible!?" Fatima was insulted.

"What? No, Yarne is my guest, remember? So I'll make dinner" Merak explained, but in her head thought "_Besides, if you cook dinner you might cause another explosion." _ Fatima sighed.

"Alright fine, I suppose you're old enough to do it yourself anyways…" Fatima walked back over to Yarne. "In the meantime, would you mind coming with me to collect some samples?"

"_Why are people from this time so trusting? Don't they try to protect themselves by being cautious? Shouldn't they? Why don't they?" _ As Yarne was thinking these thoughts to himself, Fatima snapped her fingers.

"Hey, are you paying attention? Come with me" Fatima handed Yarne a basket. Yarne followed Fatima out into the forest. "So, how did you come across my sister?" Fatima asked Yarne.

"Well, I was about to eat some berries and she kind of lectured me…" Yarne explained.

"Hmmm… That does seem like something she would do… Well in any case, I've been studying plants and herbs for a while now. I know just about what everything does in this forest. For example these berries here-"She pointed to some berries that looked exactly like the ones Yarne was about to eat "Are poisonous, well… Sort of, they only make you sick. But if you don't know how to cure it, it can kill you. I think they're called Lukilos". She continued teaching Yarne about what each plant did to the human body. This lesson fascinated Yarne because this knowledge could help him out in a tight spot.

"So… what do Aspen trees do?" Yarne asked.  
"What makes you think that Aspen trees do something?" Fatima raised an eyebrow. Yarne explained the whole questioning process that he went through with Merak." I see, well I think you can get Aspirin from the bark. A good pain killer."

For a while they collected different leaves, herbs, and berries. Fatima explained what each and every single one did. After Fatima was happy with what they had collected, she turned around and started walking back towards her home. She tripped over a rock. She landed face first on the ground. Every berry and leaf fell out of her basket.

"WHY!? Why does this happen to me? I bet this sort of thing never happens to _**her, **_this is exactly why I will never be as good as _**her.**_" Suddenly Fatima was extremely angry. "That witch (quite literally) betrayed me. She said she would help me be a better scientist, a better mage. I'll… I'll show her!" Fueled by her anger, Fatima quickly collected everything she dropped. She stormed off back towards her house.

Yarne was confused, and terrified. He thought for a second she was going to kill him or something. For one thing, whom was she talking about? Who exactly is this so called "betrayer"? Yarne worked up his courage.

"Hey, wait a second will you?" Yarne caught up with Fatima. Her face was red, and he could feel the intense heat of her anger. Fatima stopped. She turned around to face Yarne. "Who exactly are you talking about?" Yarne wanted to know exactly why Fatima was so angry.

"It's nothing really…" Fatima lied.

"It didn't seem like nothing, do you want to tell me about it?" Yarne sat down on a nearby log, Fatima decided she would sit next to him.

"I suppose… I could… confide in you," Fatima sighed, "You see, I used to go to school with this mage. She was very smart. I used to study with her. We were at the top of the class. In fact, I was at the very top of the class. But we helped each other. I thought we were 'friends'. The day of the final exam came around. And we had to do an experiment involving magic. I don't know what happened, but suddenly. I forgot what I was supposed to do. I studied so long for this experiment. I knew exactly what I had to do. But for some strange reason, I forgot everything. I tried to logically think about what was supposed to happen. But I just couldn't. As all else had failed, I decided to just try to make it work. The master's eyes staring was what made me even more nervous. "

"Then the whole thing went even worse from there. The result was a huge explosion. I failed the test. Then Miriel passed the final exam without a problem. She went on to become a Shepard, and I haven't seen her since. But I'm haunted by that experiment, so I keep redoing it so I can do it correctly but… it always ends the same" Fatima started to cry "a big fat explosion every single time! Why was I cursed? Why does this experiment haunt me so?"

"_Miriel, isn't that Laurent's mother?"_ Yarne thought that name sounded a bit familiar but that didn't matter now. Yarne put his hand on Fatima's shoulder. She immediately pulled her head up to look at Yarne

"Oh, sorry, did you not want me to touch you?" Yarne said with concern as he pulled his hand away.

"No, it's fine, in fact… it kind of feels nice actually" Fatima said

"Oh okay then," Yarne put his hand back on Fatima's shoulder and patted her a little "I'm sorry that happened to you. But why keep trying to make the experiment work? Why not give up on it entirely? It seems like a pretty dangerous experiment" Yarne comforted Fatima.

"It's just that, I feel like I would be incomplete if I didn't do it right, you know?" Fatima smiled a little, she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, that's twice you've seen me cry isn't it?" Fatima said with a sad smile.

"No it's fine, I understand, everyone just has days like that" Yarne smiled. Fatima felt much better.

"Thanks Yarne, I think you're just the friend I needed." Fatima smiled and her emerald eyes began to sparkle a little. She stood up. "Well dinner should be ready by now." Yarne got up and the two started walking back to Fatima's and Merak's home. Suddenly Yarne screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yarne jumped into Fatima's arms, nearly throwing her off balance.

"What's wrong Yarne!?" Fatima started to panic a little. Yarne finally managed to say

"S-s-sp-spider!" Yarne stuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Fatima dropped Yarne, "it's just a little spider, it won't hurt you, I promise."

"It's poisonous, it's going to bite me and kill off the Taguel!" Yarne ran and hid behind Fatima. Fatima rolled her eyes and stepped on the spider. "Thank you! You saved my race" Yarne bowed to Fatima to express his gratitude.

"Please stand up, you can thank me by helping me with some of the chores at home tomorrow" Fatima helped Yarne back up.

"Of course! I'd be willing to help you with anything!" Yarne was enthusiastic to help the one who had saved "his race".

They finally returned home, Merak had made soup. She gave everyone a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

"Hey, this looks really good, is this really the first time you made this?" Yarne was impressed with Merak's cooking skills.

"Well sort of, I usually help Fatima make dinner, this is my first time making it on my own though" Merak smiled at Yarne's comment. Suddenly, it began to rain outside. The rain poured heavily.

After dinner, Yarne helped clean up. Fatima realized she had left out laundry to dry. Yarne quickly ran outside and grabbed the laundry. He was soaked by the time he got back. Luckily for him, he was carrying an extra set of clothes; which he quickly changed into in the other room. Night finally came and Fatima had picked out some blankets for Yarne to use; he slept on the floor, while Merak and Fatima slept in the same bed.

Yarne thought about what had happened that day. He slowly drifted into sleep, having thoughts of his mother.

"Thank you, for bringing me into this world" he whispered, hoping that maybe the message would get to his mother. Yarne finally fell asleep; he had no idea what he was going to do. Or what he should do for that matter, but as long as he survived, he should be okay.

Author's side note: Horary! Another chapter done! WOO! Normally when I write chapters for my fan fics, I write about 1000 words and then once I get to that point, I finish the chapter by continuing writing until I get to a point I can end off. However, in this one, I got to 1000 and I was like "but, I didn't even write the part I wanted to write yet" So I guess I'm changing my requirements. New rules! I'm going to plan a certain part that I want to get to in the next chapter. Once I get there, however long the chapter is, that's how long it'll be. I really doubt that the shortest one will be less than 1000 words. That's why I'm going to do it that way.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review and tell me what you think!

Thank you very much!


End file.
